Fact Of The Day
by Chibish
Summary: Will signs Jack up for counceling...Oh, yes, this is a mixture of PotC, and the anime series, Yu Yu Hakusho. o R&R!
1. Default Chapter

[Chapter 1]  
Hi! Welcome to my new fanfic. o____o It's a mixture of Pirates of the Carribean and Yu Yu Hakusho. ^_____^You don't really need to know what Yu Yu Hakusho is to understand this story, but I think it'll help you a lot.  
The main characters in this story are Captain Jack Sparrow, Hiei from Yu Yu Hakusho, and Eikouna, my own character. For a description of her, please check the second chapter of 'The New Girl', another one of my fanfictions.  
Okay, on with the story!!!  
~~~~~~*~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
"Oh, come on Willie, ol' buddy, ol' pal! Don't take me to this place!"  
  
Will Turner dragged Jack Sparrow in to an office building in the dead center of New York, New York. Will had told Jack that there was treasure there, as far as the naked eye could see. But obviously, it was a big fib.  
  
As soon as they reached the front desk and checked in, they settled themselves on a cherry red sofa a couple of feet across from it.  
  
"An explanation would be nice," Jack muttered, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Jack," Will stated seriously, turning to him. "The crew and I thought this would be for the best. You're going to have counseling."  
  
"Counseling?! Why???"  
  
"Sugar highness."  
  
Jack rolled his eyes and opened his coat pocket, revealing a half full bottle of rum. He took a swig, and grinned to himself. "And why is that?"  
  
"Too much rum!" Will snatched the bottle from his hands and threw it into an empty waste paper basket, hearing the remaining substance flow through numerous cracks cause by the drop.  
  
"Hey!" Jack screeched, his eyes turning red with anger.  
  
"Jack Sparrow," the women at the counter called out dully.  
  
"You're up!" Jack grinned.  
  
Jack groaned, giving Will a death glare. He got up and walked to the front desk.  
  
"It's CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow, by the way," he stated, smirking.  
  
The plump, gray haired women rolled her eyes and walked him through a door, leading them to a large room. A short, black-headed man stood there, staring out of the skylight.  
  
"He's all yours," the old women muttered, walking out.  
  
The man turned around, his red eyes looking directly at Jack.  
  
"And who might you be?" chuckled Jack, helping himself to an ice cream bar from a freezer.  
  
"Hiei," the man roared. "AND WHO SAID YOU COULD HAVE SOME OF MY SWEET SNOW???!!!"  
  
"Sweet snow?" Jack looked up and down, left and right, until he looked down at the ice cream melting in his hand. "Oh, you mean this?"  
  
"YES THAT!" Hiei walked up and snatched the bar from his hand, throwing it back into the freezer. "You better be happy that you didn't enter your frail, human teeth into it."  
  
"Human?" Jack questioned, twirling his hair. "But I'm no human, I'm a pirate!"  
  
"Close enough," Hiei rolled his eyes, sitting down on one of the three arm chairs in the middle of the room. "Eikouna'll be here shortly."  
  
Jack sat one across from him "Eikouna? Is she a councilor too?"  
  
"Duh."  
  
The door creaked open, as a small girl with long hair walked in. In her hand was a clipboard.  
  
"Hi Hiei," She sat down on the chair next to Hiei, across from Jack. "So you're Jack Sparrow, eh?"  
  
"The one and only," Jack winked.  
  
"Hmpf... I've heard of you.... And that you're hated across land and sea. I'm not very surprised, you smell like a drunk cow."  
  
"That's why Will signed him up," Hiei pointed out, pointing at the clipboard lying face up on her lap.  
  
"Now it makes sense...."  
  
"Hello?" Jack whistled. "I'm sitting over here..."  
  
Eikouna sighed. "I'm Eikouna, nice to meet you."  
  
She shook Jack's and, as he grinned ear to ear. "Same here, love! At least your welcome turned out slightly normal." He glanced at Hiei, and then chuckled.  
  
"So...." Eikouna began, flipping through the clipboard. "You're a pirate?"  
  
"Yes, yes..."  
  
"Oh, okay," Eikouna nodded. "I thought that the occupation was just a typo, or something..." She shrugged.  
  
"But, I thought you heard of me being a pirate..."  
  
"No...I've heard of you from Bubba, the owner of that ninety-nine cent store you robbed..."  
  
Jack grinned, nodding. "I remember that..."  
  
Hiei snorted. "Now, let's get started...."  
  
*~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*  
  
Heh, done with that chapter. XD So, what do you think? If you have time, please review! [No flames, please. ;_;] 


	2. Ink Blobs

[Chapter 2]  
  
~~~~*~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~*  
  
Hiei pulled out an ink blob tablet, as Eikouns scratched something onto his clipboard.  
  
"What do you see when you look at this?" Hiei asked, holding it up.  
  
Jack leaned in closer, examining it closely:  
  
It looked like a mixture of a square and a triangle, on top of one another. Speckles of black ink dots surrounded it.  
  
"Rum, of course!" Jack replied, looking clearly proud of himself. "Next!"  
  
Hiei snorted, flipping to the next ink blob.  
  
"I said, NEXT!" Jack shot, waving a hand impatiently at him.  
  
"This is the next one," Hiei spat.  
  
"Then why do I see rum?"  
  
"BECAUSE YOU SEE RUM IN EVERYTHING!!!!"  
  
"Oh yeah..."  
  
Eikouna quickly grabbed the ink blobs tablets from Hiei, throwing them over her shoulder. "Okay, ink blobs, bad idea...."  
  
Jack nodded, as Hiei quietly hned to himself.  
  
"Let's move onto something else...?" Eikouna suggested.  
  
"Yeah, lets," Hiei grunted, crossing his arms.  
  
"I know!" Jack began, shooting up. "Let's play The Mexican Hat Dance Game!! I'll get the sombrero-"  
  
"Fool!" Hiei barked. "Are you high?"  
  
"Cleary," Jack hiccupped.  
  
With that, he fainted.  
  
Eikouna stared, as Hiei sheepishly poked him with his katana.  
  
"What do we do now?" Eikouna cooed.  
  
"Leave him," Hiei grunted, seething his katana. "It's one less person for me to babysit."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
O_o;; 


	3. Awkward Wake Up Call

Ch. 3  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"SHAKE IT LIKE A SALT SHAKER!!! SING MY HAMSTERVILLE FRIENDS!!!!! HOP ON THE BAT MOBLIE, ROBIN!!!! IT'S TIME TO CHANGE THE WORLD!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"He's been at it for an hour already," Eikouna moaned. "Let's wake him up! If he sings the Batman theme song one more time, I think I might die."  
  
"Okay, okay," Hiei shot. He got up, and kicked Jack in the side.  
  
Jack winced, yawning. "One more minute, mum. The mental institute can wait..." Eikouna coughed, as Hiei proceeded in kicking Jack violently.  
  
"Okay, I'm getting up..." Jack yawned. "You don't have to use the kettle again on me...Sheesh..."  
  
Jack lurched himself up, rubbing his eyes. He spotted Hiei. "You're not mum..." He turned to Eikouna. "You're not mum, either...WHERE AM I?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"New York," Eikouna said mysteriously. "America, North America....Earth....."  
  
"Okay, we get it, Eikouna!" Hiei spat."  
  
"Though, James Bond music would've really fit in during the last part..." Jack hiccupped curiously. "I know where we can get some...Ebay!!" He limped toward a bookcase, pulling books off of the shelves. "How do you spell 'E', anyway?"  
  
Hiei grunted, carefully picking up Jack and throwing him back into his seat. "Sit your salt watered ass DOWN!!!"  
  
"Salt water? Yes, I'd love some."  
  
"SHIT!!!! SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!!!!"  
  
"Hiei, control yourself," Eikouna ordered, getting up and placing a hand on his shoulder. "He's drunk. Like when you, you know, got high of bacon that one—"  
  
"Okay!" Hiei interrupted. "I understand!"  
  
"You got high on bacon?" Jack asked. "I once bathed in cottage cheese! What a connection!!"  
  
"Did you really have to say that?" Eikouna questioned dully.  
  
"Nope!"  
  
"Are you naturally stupid?" Hiei murmured.  
  
"Give me a second..."  
  
Hiei rolled his eyes. "Take your time..."  
  
"GUYS, SHUT UP FOR A MINUTE!!!!" Eikiouna screamed, stinging her throat. "We have to get back to work!"  
  
"Fine, fine..."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
^__^ By the way, Chibish does not own James Bond and Ebay. O.o;; 


End file.
